


Rebecca Is Over Josh!

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [60]
Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Episode: s01e18 Paula Needs to Get Over Josh!, F/F, POV Rebecca, Self-Destruction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no real reason why Rebecca Bunch should not be happy. But she isn’t, and she’s starting this whole cycle all over again, and there’s not a damn thing she can do to stop herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebecca Is Over Josh!

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Rebecca/Paula - truth](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5873740#t5873740).

****She’s lying in Josh’s arms. She’s in _Josh’s_ arms, warm and safe and looking at the stars, and she should be happy, but if there’s one universal truth in the world, it’s that Rebecca Bunch is _never_ truly happy.

They’re on the tip of her tongue, the words she’s been wanting to say ever since she came to West Covina— _I moved here for you, Josh_. They’d take a weight off her chest, years off her life, just to _admit_ them, but they stick in her throat.

She thinks about reasons to stay in California. Her job, Darryl, getting to know Heather, continuing her work on the water crisis, making amends with Greg…all valid reasons to stay there. They’re all _true_ , in their own way.

And then there’s Paula.

Paula sets off all sorts of alarm bells, now that Rebecca is trying to see things a little more clearly—she’s obsessive, she’s enabling, she’s _way_ too much like Naomi on her bad days. And that’s probably why Rebecca wants to be with Paula right now instead of Josh, wants to be in _her_ arms, wants to tell _her_ those magic words— _I came back here for you, Paula_.

There’s no real reason why Rebecca Bunch should not be happy. But she isn’t, and she’s starting this whole cycle all over again, and there’s not a damn thing she can do to stop herself.

“I have to go,” she says, easing out of Josh’s arms and into the dark unknown.


End file.
